


Breaking Point

by bellygunnr



Series: oh, hurt [6]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt, Self-Blame, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellygunnr/pseuds/bellygunnr
Summary: All the blood of an entire unit on his hands, and all he wants is Zero.





	Breaking Point

“I refuse to sortie with anyone else but Zero.”  
  
X stared hollow and dead-eyed at Alia, his current Navigator/Operator and the only schedule organizer on base. His arms felt like heavy lead at his sides, dragged down by exhaustion and barely-processed memories of last night.

He couldn’t save them all. None of them.

“Please, Alia. Scrap my co-op missions and put me with Zero.”  
  
Pleading, desperate. Alia fought to keep her face straight and her eyes clear as she regarded X. She had never seen him so… lifeless before, and it was because of her mistakes.

“X… Th- that’s against Hunter regulations.”

“Everyone else I sortie with, dies.”

And it wasn’t even his mistake, Alia thought. 

She watched as X bowed his head, words tumbling out in a shaky blur.

“An entire unit, destroyed in traps and ambushes. Couldn’t even call for backup. I should have sent them away- my fault- I should have known that it was too risky for so many… My fault. Can they ever forgive me?”

Alia felt her core ice over at the last of his words. She reached out to touch him, press her hands to his shoulder reassuringly. But there was nothing she could really do, and it felt false even to her.

“Why do you guys do this?! Just let me sortie with Zero! Please!”

Frantic. Desperate. He lifted his arms as if to strike some blow of sorts, then immediately dropped them. Too heavy…

“O- okay. I’ll… see what I can do. I’m sorry, X…”


End file.
